1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Yevan
.Kuzey Türk devleti. History kuzey Türk devleti The Summary TBMM. ----..AB .BAKLİK komşuluğu tccb._ BMM. After coming to Gaia from the recommendations of a few good friends from the Golden Sun Fan forum he once frequented, an unfortunate event in the GD forced him to banish himself from Gaia for a three-quarters of a year. He can't remember wtf it was, but it was bad.// Coming back a little before the Zurg plot, he did some stuff he can't remember before joining the Theory 19 group and then going onto join the Ron's Regulars. It was a little after he joined the RRers that he achieved the final stage of evolution and became the guy currently known as, "Yevan". Again he branched out from RRers and occasionally visited 19 where he met and hung out with a few people there and did stuff he can't really recall. Several particular individuals he befriend was the King of all things Purple, ''Murky'', all-round cool guy, JonnehXYZ and some awesome bastard called ''Packs''. Another individual was the enigmatic Bosch Parano, who might have been some sort of GIB or ANBU agent. Who knows? He became a regular of 1919 after the Zurg had left, and eventually quit the RRers because: 1, Most of the other RRers were bastards ('Cept the cool people like Scandi), and 2, there were 15276172147 crashes of the RRers Square every week. Stuff happened between then and now which he can't remember much of, except that they were good times. Oh, there was the raids, those were good, and the mass clonings, oh, and the Overdrive, only other Overdrivers could match his speed. >D Nowadays, Yevan spends his time being bored, reading manga, playing in Forum RPs, and occasionally pestering the 19RPers. Neo-Hippie kuzey Türk.devleti. ---- The Neo-Hippie was a phase when Yevan invented the idea of bringing Hippie principles of love and peace into a modern political world, without the usual sex, drugs and rock and roll. Ideally though, still having the sex and rock and roll would've been great. This phase in his life was put to rest when it was discovered someone else had already made Neo-Hippies, and before he did. They had a website and everything. Lore and Lies Yev, Yev, Yev-AN!! ---- Yevans are very elusive creatures, and will not succumb to being captured by a Poke Ball, and have been known to deflect Ultra Balls with ease. Be careful when trying a Master Ball, if a Yevan becomes aware of your presence before it is captured than it will most likely snatch the Master Ball in mid-air and use it on you. The Kleptomaniac of 1919 ---- It is said that Yevan likes wallets... a lot. The true reason is forever an engima. However, it is rumoured he does so to help his mother who is struggling to pay the medical bills for her super-cancerous leukaemia of the spleen. Naturally, we know this is complete utter bullcrap. (awesum UPDATE!! Yevan is currently under-going therapy and has stopped stealing wallets. Yev-Yoga ---- Yev-Yoga is an extreme version of Yoga developed by Yevan for use by anyone. Unfortunately, due to it's strange nature and extreme methods, Yev-Yoga has been banned from everywhere in the world except for a small island in Indonesia. It is also illegal to go into further detail, only the name, creator, and status of legality is allowed to be mentioned. Ultima Yevan ---- Ultima Yevan is probably the most mysterious thing in Yevan Lore, it is Yevan's Final Form, and the only thing known about the Ultima Yevan is its appearance. Ultima Yevan has yet to appear due to issues with Gaia's layering. Are these layering issues a blessing or a curse? Only time will tell. Revan, the Red Yevan ---- Various versions of Yevan have been seen, normally wearing green, monochrome or a combination of both. However, there have been rumours of a different personality being evoked when he wears red. This Red Yevan, or "Revan" typically wears a Red Wine Pimpin' Hat. He is thought to be Yevan's Evil side. ... Or, at least, the greater of two evils. Naturally, this is also utter bullcrap. ... Or is it? /srs Comments /pervdurr ilu2 Yev <3 -- Don't forget to mention the fact that you're a TOTAL GODMOD. Zero: Dayum, ur ghey D8 iMurky: What he said. Yevan: No, you!!